


A Tender Moment

by Roman_Arch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And has some feelings for Frisk, Based on an ask blog, Chara is an alcoholic, Other, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Arch/pseuds/Roman_Arch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small gift/tribute thing for the ask blog ask-drunk-chara. Chara is  out drinking (again), when Frisk makes a surprise visit. Things develop from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So naturally some setup/explanation is necessary here. 
> 
> Both Chara and Frisk are over 18 and assumed to be above the legal drinking age. Sometime after they aborted the genocide run and completed the pacifist run, Chara recieved half of Frisk's soul, which allowed him to get a body. However he struggles with his past deeds and has several nightmares and depressive episodes over them, causing him to become an alcoholic. Confessing their feelings for Frisk and getting only "I'm not sure what to think" as an answer certainly didn't help. This story takes place some time after that. Both are physically male. Chara uses he/him pronouns. Frisk is they/them
> 
> The ask blog can be found here: http://ask-drunk-chara.tumblr.com/  
> A dub of the comics can be found here, cut into 4 parts so far: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJA3dUWuANY

It was early evening, a light rain falling to the ground and tinkling against the glass of the bar. While a bit cliche, after spending years in the underground, both as a child and as a ghost, it was something Chara enjoyed.  
Of course right now Chara wasn’t thinking about the rain. Instead he was ordering his next beer, ignoring the look Grillby gave him and took the brown bottle greedily. In less than a minute it was finished and joined the two others beside him.  
He’d just ordered his fourth beer when he heard the door to the bar open and shut gently, the newest patron shivering from the cold. Turning around he saw Frisk, who did not look like the ray of sunshine they normally were.  
Frisk looked like they hadn't slept in a week, and they walked up to the bar without a word to Chara or Grillby. Still the fire elemental seemed to know what Frisk wanted, and put a beer in front of them.  
The two humans stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking. Chara just watched Frisk, wondering what was up. After their second beer Frisk sighed and walked to the restroom, leaving a confused Chara and unreadable Grillby.  
Finally Chara couldn't take it anymore and turned to Grillby with the expression he usually only saw on Frisk when talking about Chara’s behavior.  
“Grills, what's up with Frisk?” Chara asked, worry clear in his voice. “I've never seen her like this. She's almost as bad as me.”  
Grillby just chuckled at the ironic change of position between the two humans; he grabbed a newspaper from the counter and handed it to Chara. Across the front read the headline “Negotiations Between Monsters and Humans Break Down Amid New Wave of Incidents”.  
Chara read the headline before sighing heavily and shaking his head. Living among monsters really gave you an appreciation for humans’ faults. He just hoped Frisk would be able to get through it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Frisk’s reappearance, the concerned look on his face not hidden now. Frisk sat back down, looked at the newspaper and sighed.  
“I'm… fine, Chara. Don't worry about me.” they replied with an unconvincing smile. Clearly the last few days had been rough.  
Chara only seemed to become more concerned, before chuckling. “Come on now, Frisk. You know that doesn't work on me. No better than it does on you.” he remarked with a sigh.  
He had experience on his side and so, despite the difference in consumption of alcohol, the pair were at about the same level of tipsiness. Grillby cleared away the empty bottles with a sigh, not wanting them to make a mess.  
Frisk seemed to deflate slightly at Chara’s insight, looking down at the counter sadly. “I just wish they'd get along. Monsters are so sweet and friendly. Why would the humans fear them?” Frisk said quietly, sniffling slightly.  
For once Chara knew he had to be the responsible one, and so the hand on Frisk’s shoulder stayed firmly where it was.  
“C’mon honey. Cheer up. I'm sure it'll work itself out.” he said reassuringly, before blushing at the accidental nickname. Memories of the rejection flashed through his mind.  
But Frisk simply giggled at the nickname, smiling softly. Either they’d worked things out in their head or the alcohol was affecting them, or both.  
“It's okay Chara. Just a little worn out at the moment” Frisk replied, before ordering another beer. “I can see why you like this stuff so much. I feel more relaxed already.” they remarked as they grabbed their new bottle.  
Chara winced slightly at the mention of his habit. He knew it was bad for him and the last thing he wanted was Frisk following along.  
“I… wouldn't recommend it. You've seen what it does to me.” he remarked with a sad smile. “Though I have to admit, I am curious what drunk you would be like”  
Grillby had been on his phone, sighing as he put it away. “Storm’s supposed to get worse. I'm closing for the night so I can get home before then.” he explained to the two as he quickly cleaned up. It was rather easy to see why he didn’t want to get caught in the rain. “Finish up quick”.  
Frisk nodded, quickly finishing their beer and sighing as they stood up. However their lost their balance and ended up hanging onto Chara’s shoulder for support.  
Chara’s blushed deepened at the touch, but he chuckled as he stood up and helped Frisk support themself.  
“Easy there. I'll help you home.” he said reassuringly, helping her towards the door. “Alright Grills, see you tomorrow! Just add all this to my tab.” he called out behind him, making Grillby roll his eyes. He thought he’d learned his lesson with Sans, but apparently not. 

Chara helped Frisk into their coat before the two of them set out. Since it wasn't raining when he arrived, they ended up sharing the shelter. It certainly didn't help his blush being this close to Frisk, but he couldn't help it.  
“So… how are you feeling?” He asked, unsure how experienced Frisk was with drinking.  
“Really… warm.” they replied, stumbling every few steps, though they couldn't entirely blame it on the alcohol; even Frisk could feel their proximity. “And really wobbly. I feel like a noodle.” they added with a giggle.  
Chara laughed at the remark, glad that Frisk at least felt good. The walk lasted a few minutes, but it was long enough to leave them damp and chilled to the bone.  
Chara helped Frisk into the house and put the coat away with a sigh. He wasn't used to being this sober at the end of the evening, much less the responsible one of the pair.  
Though responsible was not a word one should use to describe Chara.  
Rather than call it a night, he made sure Frisk was comfortable on the couch before rushing to his room to grab a small pack of booze some of his blog followers had sent him.  
“Hey Frisk! Want to keep going?” He asked with a wide grin as he placed the pack on the table. Three for him and three for Frisk.  
Normally Frisk would have turned down the offer, but they were already loose, and now it was just a slippery slope.  
“Sure! Let's do it!” They replied with a giggle, grabbing one of the bottles and popping it open.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. First fic I've ever written, so don't judge too hard please. Also I might be continuing this, possibly with some fluff and such. Depends on my motivation and the reception this gets I suppose.


End file.
